Ashley Clearwater
Biographical Information Physical Appearance *Name: Ashley Clearwater *Homeworld: Onderon *Age: 18 *Species: Human *Native Language: Galactic Basic *Gender: Female *Skin Color: White *Height: 5'4" *Weight: 135 lbs *Hair Color: Black *Facial Hair: None *Eye Color: Grey-Blue *Scars: none *Tattoos: none *Human Controller: Amacuse Physical Description Ashley has soft facial features, resembling Padmé Amidala Skywalker (just a bit). She usually wears either a flowing navy blue robe with black cloak, or an off-white tunic with brown pants. She has a slight build, showing her past training in a military academy. Her hair reaches about 4 inches below her shoulders, wearing it up in either a pony-tail or full-length. Character's Background Ashley Clearwater is the only daughter of Bob and Rozanne Clearwater. Ever since they were 5 Galactic Standard years old, Cayden and Ashley have been the best of friends. They did just about everything together. Where ever Ashley went, Cayden went. Where ever Cayden went, Ashley went. They went to initiate school together, went to the Royal Academy together, and even went to the Naval Academy together. For some unknown reason, all of their teachers not only assumed that they were in a relationship, but they also frowned upon their dependency on each other. They grew real close, telling each other their secrets, hiding nothing from the other. One day, several years back, they were on a walk together through a protected area of the forest. Ashley asked Cayden how much she liked her. He looked at her, surprised, then answered "You're my best friend, Ashley... I like you a lot." She smiled at that, then asked "Enough to kiss me right now?" Still surprised, he answered "I don't know..." Then, like an unforeseen force pushing them together, he leaned in and kissed her. They've been dating ever since that day, never fighting, the love never ceasing. Then came the day Cayden left Onderon. He left in the middle of the night, not telling her he was leaving. Only she knew he was expelled from the Academy at the time, her and the Queen. When she woke, she saw a not on her desk. It read 'Ashley, by the time you read this, I will be far away from Onderon. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I was left with no choice. My expulsion from the Academy would have brought pain to my father's heart, pain he need not burden himself with. Without the Academy, without a commission, I am nothing here. I will return as soon as I can for you, Ashley... that, I promise you. I love you always, Cayden.' She cried that whole week, never leaving her room. The instructor grew worried about her, and sent a messenger to the Queen to request her presence at the Academy. Instead though, the Queen sent for Ashley to report to her directly, as her ambassador to the Vast Empire. Ashley asked her why them, and she said "Because, Ashley... there is something there worth finding." She left Onderon, bound for Lotaith, when the ship began experiencing engine malfunctions. She was forced to make an emergency stop on Abrae, where she re-encountered Cayden in a bar. They had a heart-to-heart conversation there, finally laying to rest the whole "why did you leave" mystery. They agreed to meet up later that evening. She will be communicating to Cayden whenever he is not on duty or off on missions. Family -Bob Clearwater Bob is Ashley's father. When she was growing up, she would become very attached to her father, using him as a role model. A man of honor and dignity, Bob was, at first, disheartened to learn that Ashley was dating Cayden, but later warmed up to him when he saw how devoted to his daughter Cayden was. He is also an old-fashioned kind of man, wearing the traditional garments of Onderon on holidays, and going as far as reciting the Onderonian Oath of Loyalty at the Royal Palace on the Queen's birthday. -Rozanne Clearwater Rozanne is Ashley's mother. When Ashley started to have feelings for Cayden, she turned to her mother for advice, asking her how did dad ask mom out. Well, it was her mother who asked her dad out, and she told Ashley exactly how she did it. When Ashley could no longer hide her true feelings for him, she did as her mother said, and it worked. Ashley would turn to her mother repeatedly over the years to ask her for advice. Rozanne is also old-fashioned, but gets a little embarrassed on the Queen's birthday when Bob recites the Onderonian Oath of Loyalty. -Cayden Tavers Cayden is Ashley's best friend and boyfriend. They've been friends since they were 5 years old. No secrets exist between them, so hiding anything is impossible. They've been through everything together, helping each other with any problems they may have come across. Several of their instructors have gone as far as to say they're dependent on one-another, but they deny this dependency, saying that "its just a very beneficial friendship." She is appointed as the Onderonian Ambassador to the Vast Empire by the Queen of Onderon, with the duty of asking for any assistance the VE can lend to the Royalist Army, Air Force, and Starfighter Corps. But, the Queen also gave her a way to push her duties onto her second, Donna Price, and that is if Ashley found Cayden in the ranks of the Vast Empire. The Queen's orders were very specific, leaving her room to do what she wants, so long as she doesn't violate intergalactic law. Ashley is amazed the Queen gave her such an escape, but figured the chances of finding Cayden on a VE world were astronomical. Now though, she wonders if the Queen knew if Cayden was going to be in VE space, and wonders if she is clairvoyant. After reuniting with Cayden on Abrae, Ashley is debating going onto Lotaith to complete her mission, or staying here on Abrae with Cayden, at least, until he ships out on SSD Atrus with Tuk'ata Squadron. Personality Ashley is the dependable type, always doing what is asked of her in a timely manner. She is also courageous, stepping into the line of fire, with or without a weapon. She can be harsh when she needs to, but usually she's loving and caring to others. When given a problem to solve, she analyses it and tries every possible solution she can come up with. She also does not know the meaning of the word "surrender." She perseveres through everything, never letting up, never giving up. Classmates have given her the nickname "Ferocia," meaning courage. Notable Skills Like Cayden, Ashley is capable of flying just about any ships she pilots. She is extremely proficient with a blade, but is capable of handling a blaster (should the need arise). She's not as persuasive as Cayden, yet can talk her way out of most situations. She also is great under pressure, as observed by instructors in the Onderonian Naval Academy. She is also a psychologist, helping those in the Onderon military and Etere Videum crew with psychological problems. Current Status DECEASED Image:Ship XO Badge.jpg |Executive Officer, Bimmiel Navy, Etere Videum (former) Image:Colonel.gif |Colonel, Bimmiel Navy and Onderon Royal Navy (former) image:N/A.jpg |Shipboard AI, Ashley Clearwater Death Ashley Clearwater